Kyand'r
by ChaosSeiroFreedomfromrulesnin
Summary: April has a secret not even she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Summery:April has a secret. One not even she knows.

Hint of a TMNT/Teen Titans/Iron Man/Avengers crossover. Titans and Avengers mentioned,but not in.

I own none

Chapter One: Loosing everything.

April looked around her room at her aunt's. She had never fully unpacked, unwilling to be settled in any place that wasn't her own room. Her two suitcases,her brief case-most were packed. The only thing not put away was a picture.

A picture of her dad,mom and herself. April had been 12, and her mom was leaving for her duty in the Army.

Thalia Myra Ross O'Neil was a beautiful woman, and had had the privelage of being adopted by a wealthy Italian-American and his French-American wife. She had attended school in Britain, and gained a permanent British accent. In college she met Kirby O'Neil, and his very large family- Roxanne O'Neil, a Buisness woman, Jasmine O'Neil, the Ballet dancer, Jason O'Neil the Artitech,Kaylee O'Neil the mechanic and Augustus O'Neil, the adventurer. Jasmine became Jasmine Harris, Kaylee became Kaylee Greene. Roxy nevermarried. Thalia left, and joined the Armed Forces. When she returned, she and Kirby married.

April had been born nine months later, and had the world's most unusual childhood. Kirby, Thalia and April had explored the world,living in Cairo,Paris and even Tokyo. By the age of eight, April knew more languages then a Buddist monk. Around age eleven, April finally got to go to America-which was interesting considering she was American. A year later, Thalia O'Neil went overseas. But this time she didn't return.

A month before her father's kidnapping, they got the letter. Thalia was dead. Of course, Thalia got the full-blown officer's funeral. She was,after all rather important. She was also well loved. Not a single tear was dry, and most were full out bawling. Even the hardiest of the soldiers.

In the present, April silently wept. Even now it was hard to believe. Thalia was a firecracker,fierce,stubborn and loyal. Not to mention handy with armed weaponary,something she had passed down to her daughter. It had been Thalia who had eased her,comforted her. Thalia who taught her yoga,how to shoot and how to drive a tank,and a car. Thalia that had pulled strings so April could learn to fly a plane. Her mom had been her best friend. She was a Momma's , April was also a Daddy's Girl. Loosing both her parents in the spasm of a month-well it , she was loosing her life. Her family- large,rich and fiercly loyal. She was loosing it all.

She was loosing Irma Langinstein. Her best,and only friend since April had moved to New York. Dorky,hopelessly romantic and loyal Irma. Her soul sister. Now, April was loosing her.

One of the Turtles knocked. April straightened,hearing her mother's voiceand remembering.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Kyand'r. Do not cry." Thalia said._

_"Kyand'r?" 11 year old April asked,confused. Her first day at normal school had ,naturally-she ran to Mom._

_"It means Burning Fire. It is your true name-Kyand'r April Thalia Marie Harriet O'Neil. Never forget who you are Kyand'r. Never."_

_A brief pause. "What is your true name?"_

_"Hiand'r. Sunfire."_

-End Flashback-

End of Chapter.

So...what did you think? Please review all you readers! I will try to update-and my other stories.

Good bye for now.


	2. Not okay

I own nothing. not even the computer.

Chapter 2:Not okay

Donnie and his brothers waited patiently for April. He stared at the apartment. None of them had been inside, though Donnie wanted too.

"She's taking forever," Raph complained. At that precise moment it decided to rain. "Gah!"

Donnie wasn't bothered. "I'll go check on her," and with that left the rooftop. He reached the balcony quickly,and knocked.

"April?" He called. No answer. Frowning, the teen let himself in. What he saw shocked him.

April was kneeling on the ground, her red hair free and hanging. The girl was crying he realized. Her sobs were quiet, and racked her whole body. She was gripping a photo,and a locket.

"April?" He knelt by her. She didn't speak. "You...You okay?"

She glared at him. "Donatello. No I am not."

"Oh."

"I can't believe you think I'd be okay!" She was on a roll. "I am not okay! My dad is the captive of aliens, my mom got blown to bits a month ago, and my entire family won't seen me for who knows how long. What about my soultwin Annaliesme, or my cousin Radiance? They _need _me Donnie. Or Kyle and Charlie? What about Irma-school's already hell! Without me they'll kill her!"

"Uh..." Donnie wondered who all these people were.

"Heavens Donnie! How can I be okay?"  
He grabbed her,and pulled her close. She stiffened.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was the world's most stupid question. I just...panicked."

April sighed. "Fine I forgive you." She pulled away and smiled at him impishly.

"But do anything like that again, I'll show you why my childhood nickname was 'Firecracker'. And how much my army mom taught me in the way of guns."

"You know how to shoot a gun?"

She laughed.

-End _

Please review!


	3. Housewife Hurricane

Hello world!

Thankyou all those who like this fanfic...

I own nothing. shoot, the computer ain't even mine!

Chapter 3: Housewife Hurricane

The guys helped April carry everything down to the lair. Then, they took her to her new room.

Her 'room' was a small little room that might have once been an office years ago when the Lair had been a sub station.

April smiled, then promptly kicked them out. She looked around, and sighed. There was a small cot,a dresser and a full body mirror. It was also extremely dusty. April grinned,and began to clean.

During her cleaning crusade,the guys left. Now,April had a wierd quirk that her friends called the 'Housewife Hurricane'. Meaning, if April started cleaning, or got extremely bored...She would gone on a full blown cleaning and cooking spree. She cleaned _everything_. Nothing, no room, no crook or cranny was left untouched. Splinter made the mistake of coming out, and saw a red and yellow hurricane. Said hurricane entered the rat's room, and quickly left. Splinter turned, and chuckled. "Well, at least now this place will be cleaner."

The kitchen was next. April loved cooking, as both her parents sucked at it. Basically, April was the chef. April whipped up pizza, lasagna, spagetti, and alot of other foods. Then, she cleaned up her mess.

The guys were in shock. Everything was...shiny. Really shiny.

"Wait..." Mikey ran to the kitchen, and _screamed._ His brothers ran to see what was wrong.

To their shock the entire kitchen was filled with food. Leo spotted a small card, and picked it up. In very elegant writing was the words '_Thanks for everything! Bon appetite mon amies!-April'_

The turtles exchanged glances. Mikey took a bite of food.

"Guys! You gotta try this!"

Soon,all four boys were stuffed. In another room, April slept silently, smiling.


	4. French-Irish fury

So...whatcha all think?

I own nothing-well,except for my ocs .

Chapter 4:French-Irish Fury.

April frowned. "Raid...Raid..." The young redhaired girl sighed inwardly. She was starting to get ticked off. And April...she had a temper. Finally, she exploded...or rather imploded.

"Amanda Leanne Claire O'Neil Sophie Harris. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne voulais pas écouter votre pleurnicher pathétique, ou chit parlé non-stop pour les 3 dernières heures. Si vous n'obtenez pas au point, s'il en existe un, je vais vous enlever mes contacts, ma page Myface, et tout le reste." April's voice was cold, but heated.

"Mais nous sommes des cousins!"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai eu une très mauvaise des deux dernières semaines. Donc, arriver au point. Maintenant."

Her cousin sighed. "Je suis désolé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Les enfants sont très bien. Mon copain m'a largué, et tu me manques. Les enfants et Annaliesme le font aussi.S'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas par mon nom. C'est Radiance."

"Les tout mon amour. Peut-être, nous serons réunis dans un proche avenir."

"Au revoir April. Je vous aime."

"Au revoir Radiance. Je vous aime trop."

April hung up, and went to unleash her fury on a punching bag. It never had a chance.

-Translation!They are in order.

Amanda Leanne Claire O'Neil Sophie Harris. I do not care. I did not want to listen to your pathetic whining, or chit talked non-stop for the last 3 hours. If you do not get to the point, if there is one I'll take you off my contacts, my Myface page, and everything else

But we are cousins

I do not care. I had a very bad the last two weeks. So get to the point. now.

I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me. The kids are fine. My boyfriend dumped me, and I miss you. The children and Annaliesme do too.

Please do not call me by my name. It's Radiance.

all my love. Maybe we will be together in the near future

Good bye April. I love you.

Good bye Radiance. I love you too.

-End-

So whatcha think? I know it seems a bit one shotish, but it does relate.

Review!


	5. Family Matters

hI GUYS!

I did take French,but I am not overly fluent. So i kindof both google translated and what i know.

Chapter 5: Family Matters.

April had been MIA mostly while down in the lair. The Turtles saw glimses of her, mostly during training. She always had a focused look in her eyes. Focused on one thing- rescueing her dad. She spent alot of her time in her room, on her laptop.

She had decided to attend her classes online, so it all made sense.

She trained with Splinter alot, going outside the lair.

Donnie missed her. It was strange, how they could be living in the same house yet still be so far apart. The genius turtle frowned, wondering how to get his April back.

Raph came in. "Hey, Mikey declared a movie night. So get your shell into the living room." Absently, Donnie nodded.

"Oh, and bro? April's joining us."

Donnie's head shot up. 'April?'

Sure enough, April was in the living room. Donnie sat down next to her. He peered at her laptop.

"Who you messaging?"

"My family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, most of them live around the world. Gypsy blood."

Donnie was surprised. "Your part Gypsy?"

April looked at him, and smiled "Yeah. We like to explore. See new places."

"Are you...close?"

April nodded. "Heres a picture." She clicked on a photo. Donnie looked at it.

There was a woman who bore a remarkable resemblence to the girl. She had green eyes, and was leaning against Kirby O'Neil. There was a young teenager with black hair and silver eyes, sitting down in front of them. There was also 3 girls, all around the age of six. 2 girls had red hair, though one of them had darker hair. The one with lighter hair looked like a young April. She wore a pale yellow shirt and tan pants. An Indiana Jones style hat sat on her hair. The girl with darker red hair wore a colorful sundress over blue jeans. The third girl had pale blonde hair and wore a similar outsfit to April, but her shirt was a light blue.

"This is my mom Thalia, my dad, my bestfriends Annaliesme Belamore and Radiance Harris. And Nathaniel Ryder. He worked with my Uncle."

"Really?" Donnie looked at the loved being near her. Hearing her talk. The genius turtle was glad that she was no longer in her room.

"Yeah. I grew up with them,and my Uncle. He's an arceologist. It was fun."

"Maybe...Maybe one day I -we-can meet them?"

A sad,dark and shadowy look passed over April. "My Mom is dead. Annaliesme lives in France, and Radiance lives with her mom and dad-last time I checked they were in France. Nathaniel...I haven't seen him in a long time. We aren't really friends..But maybe...one day you can meet my family."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah."

And that concluds fluff. :)


End file.
